Under Control
by Peppertails51
Summary: Tatsuki has always longed for control, but has always been one step behind. When he discovers a new psychic ability, will he finally get a handle on things, or will he crack under the pressure? TatsukixKotarou. Yaoi.
1. The Rules of Tokyo's Underbelly

I felt that I should contribute to the Mature section of Hands Off! simply because I love this series. It's rated M for swear words and yaoi sex scenes in future chapters. If you don't like that sort of thing just go back now. No flames please!

This story takes place after the gang meets Udou, the psychic student teacher. After that I change the plot up.

Tatsuki's POV

When I was younger, I always seemed to be one step behind; never quite on top of things. I hated it so much. I was never in control and it ate me up inside. I was weak. A worthless, pathetic child.

That's why I grew up to be such a good fighter. It wasn't an adolescent whim or some macho obsession. I simply had to. To survive. Because in the underbelly of Tokyo the most important rule is: Kill or be killed, by any means necessary.

So it's no wonder that I developed this new power of mine. It had all started with Kouichi Udou. At first he was just an OB turned student teacher, but the very same day he appeared, he revealed his true nature to me. It turned out that he too was a psychic.

That day, he put a plug on my powers and for the first time, relief washed over me. I finally acknowledged the hope that I had suppressed for years. The hope that I could once again be near Kotarou. To hold him, touch him, and love him like I had during my childhood.

But that dream came crashing down later that week. When Kotarou was kidnapped by the rival basketball team, I was pushed over the edge. I had never felt so god damn hopeless in my entire life. Without my powers I couldn't save him. I couldn't do anything for him.

I knew what I had to do. I push against the plug that held my powers until it popped. Everything rushed back to me. My powers came back ten times stronger and I was able to save Kotarou. But Udou was right when he said, 'Things are only going to get harder for you.'

Those few moments I was alone with Kotarou on that bus, I realized what a huge mistake I had made in accepting Udou's offer. I reached out to touch him. I was barely in the same air space when violent, gut-wrenching images swam across my vision. I pulled my hand back quickly and stared at Kotarou with desperate eyes. It was then that I realized just how much I wanted to be close to Kotarou. It had taken all I had just to turn around and walk away. The walking didn't last long though.

As soon as I stepped off school grounds I was sprinting home. Branches whipped at my face and the cold autumn air tore at my lungs, but I couldn't feel any of it. It was almost like I was watching all of this from someone else's point of view. My out of body experience ended when I reached home. I crashed through the front door and scrambled up the stairs. I dashed past my room, strait to Kotarou's. I ripped open the door only to trip on a small rug. My knees cracked against the solid floor but I still couldn't feel it. Everything was numb now.

Without hesitation I threw myself on Kotarou's bed. For the second time that day, I cried. I sat there for a whole hour just moaning and screaming myself hoarse into a pillow. And each deep breath I took smelled like Kotarou. I was drowning in his scent and loving every inhale.

By the time I had gotten myself under control I heard the door click open.

"Oh yeah!" Kotarou whooped, "We won! Break out the sodas Grandpa!" I jumped at the sound of his voice. I stood up abruptly and wiped the tears from my face. I kept my eyes down and ventured into the hallway. I was so close to my own room, almost home free… until Kotarou bounded up the steps. I kept my head down and tried to keep up a steady pace, but he was short enough to see under my bangs.

"Tatsuki, I uh-," Kotarou looked up into my eyes and grew pale. His eyebrows drew together in concern, golden eyes glistening. I came to an abrupt stop. I couldn't keep my grimace in its place while I stared at his face. I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't know where to start. I could feel my throat tighten and my own eyebrows draw together. Before more tears could fall I snapped my eyes shut and ran to my room, slamming the door shut.

For a while I just stood there, leaning against the door and panting hard. I could practically feel Kotarou standing stunned in the hallway. I felt so ashamed. There was no way he would have missed how red and swollen my eyes were.

"Dammit!" I screamed and punched the door behind me. I looked down at my quivering fists and saw that I was still clutching Kotarou's pillow. I sunk to the floor and held it close, drawing my knees to my chest. Looks like I was breaking Tokyo's second most important rule: Don't get attached. But one deep breath took away any lingering objections I had.

"Kota," I sighed. If I concentrated hard enough I could here him calling, 'Tak-kun,' back to me.

…

It was foolish to think that things would get any better. Everywhere I looked there was something horrible replaying over and over again. It was keeping me up at night and that resulted in an even worse attitude.

I discovered my new power one day when Yuuto was babbling about some girl who was just oh-so-amazing. I sat there for the longest time just glaring at his mouth. I pictured it slamming shut and falling silent for once.

I could feel something deep inside me stir and reach out to him. I could see my own aura swirl around Yuuto. Suddenly, I saw his jaw shudder and clamp shut. His eyes widened and I could hear muffled screams try to escape his closed lips. My eyes also widened in surprise and I relaxed my telepathic hold on him. Yuuto gasped and clutched at his shirt.

"What the hell was that!?" I could only shake my head in reply. I was still amazed myself. If mind control was a possibility, maybe I could have the authority I had always craved.

I glanced to my left and saw Kotarou stare at Yuuto with a confused expression. I looked Kotarou up and down, and felt myself shudder. If I really could control a person's mind, I had a feeing I would be breaking Tokyo's third rule: Keep your distance, in the very near future. And there would be no turning back.

~What's Tatsuki planning? You'll find out in the next chapter. P.S. Reviews make me write faster! :)


	2. Rubics Cubes and Funeral Caskets

Rated M for future yaoi sex scenes and swear words. No flames please!

Trouble is brewing for the gang as Tatsuki's power increases. Read more to find out!

Tatsuki's POV

The weeks went by slowly, but I didn't mind. It gave me time to experiment. I took every opportunity I could to practice my new ability. It started out simple. Sometimes I would just stare out the window and wait for a bird to pass by.

Don't start thinking that I would torture a harmless animal. I'm not a sicko. I only did simple things. If a bird happened to be sitting on a near by branch, I would call it to the window sill. I say 'call' but I was actually changing the bird's mind with my spiritual energy. The best way to explain it was that I was giving the bird a brain massage. I would reach out to it with my aura, and probe the animal's mind a little.

After a few days, I had mastered that, but I got bored quickly. It's not like I was going to audition to be Snow White anytime soon. Beckoning little woodland creatures to my side had little significance in everyday life.

Soon my focus turned to humans. Sure I had closed Yuuto's mouth once, but that's a pretty loud and obvious target to concentrate on. People's brains were definitely more complicated than a bird's. So I started to research. I figured out what each lobe and section controlled. I learned what stimulated different reactions. It was actually pretty interesting. There were so many different parts of the brain. It was no wonder why humans are so multidimensional.

The brain was nature's rubrics cube. Soon I would be able it to solve it with my eyes closed.

~*~

Yuuto's POV

"Hey, Yuuto. What's up with tall, dark, and scary?"

I glanced down at Kotarou. His aura was nervous green color. It also had some yellow in it, which meant he was very anxious.

"He's just being his same creepy self," I said in a confident voice, trying to put the blonde's mind at ease.

"I'm not so sure," Kotarou mumbled, his aura taking on a darker shade. "It's way worse than before. He hasn't said anything in days. He hasn't even acted like an asshole to me." He glanced at me and then back down at his shoes. "No insults, no angry glares, nothing." His aura shifted to a depressed purple that made me uncomfortable.

"C'mon now!" I said, putting my arm around his shoulder, "It sounds like you actually miss it! Are you some sort of masochist?" I forced a big grin as I held him firmly, "Maybe you even enjoy getting kidnapped!"

"Fat chance you man-whore!" Kotarou fumed, temporarily distracted from his sad state of mind. I glanced back towards the school and caught a glimpse of Tatsuki himself. He had just left the building, walking at a much slower pace, concentrating on a book. For the first time in weeks I took notice of his aura. My breath actually caught in my throat.

'_I've never seen an aura so dark.'_ I watched it swirl and undulate in the air. It sent chills down my spine. It was actually pitch black. The only time I had ever seen an aura like that was in a casket at a funeral.

Before a soul departs from a body, it leaves behind its sin. That left over energy hovers around the dead body until it dissolves on its own. But those auras were weak, faded afterimages. Tatsuki's aura rippled and pulsed like a living thing. It was tapping a primitive instinct, deep inside my mind, to run.

Whatever mess Tatsuki had gotten himself into this time couldn't be fixed with some well aimed kicks and powerful punches.

~*~

After walking Kotarou home that day, I stayed out of view by the fence, waiting for Tatsuki. As frightening as his new aura was, I knew I had to intervene somehow. I didn't have to wait long.

I felt him before I saw him. Almost like a winter wind, his aura cut strait through me. I hadn't anticipated it to be this intense. He was drawing nearer now and it was getting hard to focus. I looked down and realized my hands were trembling and I could feel my knees beg to buckle. It was then that I realized I had ho plan.

'_Shit! Of all the times to not use your brain!'_ I looked up and saw that Tatsuki was only yards away. I had to lean against the wall and try to catch my breath. _'What the hell is this?'_

Suddenly he stopped and snapped his book shut. Then he looked at me and my blood ran cold. His eyes were a murderous and evil red with slits for pupils. They seemed to boar into my chest, searching, probing, and tearing at my soul.

"I assume you have a reason for being here," he said in a cold voice. I gulped a few times and straightened up a little.

"Yes actually, I do." I took a deep breath and tried to speak, but that enormous black aura was distracting. I could feel it all around me… breathing. I cleared my throat and tried to continue.

"Tatsuki, that aura of yours…" I paused and looked at his unflinching face, "it's dangerous."

"That's a matter of opinion," Tatsuki stated simply.

"No Tatsuki, it's a fact. You need to get rid of it," I stared hard at his face, willing it to show some sort of emotion, "I don't know how this thing manifested itself, but it's a huge threat. This won't end well for anyone if you hold onto this… whatever it is."

"What makes you think I'd even bother remembering your advice?"

"Tatsuki!" I shouted, "I know you couldn't care less about anyone else, but everyone at least has a sense of self preservation! Your aura is soaked in death and sin! It's gonna eat you alive!"

His aura swelled angrily in response. He locked eyes with me and for the first time I saw it. I saw a storm raging behind them. There was so much emotion rioting in his mind and heart. It was a wonder that Tatsuki hadn't let it explode out of him.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. Just as long as I get what I want. Even if it's only for a moment."

"Doesn't matter?! What could you possibly want to bad that you would sacrifice your own life fo-" All of a sudden something clicked. After all the time I had spent with Tatsuki I was surprised I hadn't acknowledged it sooner.

"This is about Kotarou isn't it?" The answer was all over his face. His furrowed brow softened and that cruel sneer relaxed into a look of shock. "It all makes sense now! You've always been willing to give up everything for Kotarou when he needed you! Tatsuki, this has to go deeper than just a family bond. You're in lo-"

My jaw clamped shut. I tried to pry my mouth open, but my arms snapped strait and stayed stiff at my sides.

"It would be wise for you to forget what you're thinking, Yuuto," Tatsuki growled as he took a step closer. I felt his aura closing in, choking me. For a moment, everything was still, almost as if Tatsuki was hesitant about making a move.

Then, my head started pounding. It flickered from cold to hot quickly and painfully. I could feel his aura inside of my head, rummaging around. It twisted and turned and burrowed deep in me… then everything went black.

~*~

Tatsuki's POV

As I watched Yuuto walk away from my house, I was buzzing with excitement. It was such a heady experience that I could feel goose bumps tingle across my shoulders and spine.

'_My god! It was so simple!'_ The truth was, even after all my research, I was still uneasy about probing too deep into someone's head. But when I did that to Yuuto… it was almost instinctive. All I had to do was keep a tight hold on his frontal lobe to keep him still. Then I rifled around in the cerebral cortex to suppress his memories. I did a quick double check in his right and left hemisphere just to be sure.

That was the interesting thing about the brain. If one thing crashed, there was back up memory everywhere so the brain could fix itself.

I looked up when the street lights flickered on, shifting out of my trance. I stared up at my house, and felt a brief wave of fear waft over my senses. I quickly shook it off. I thought about what I said earlier and repeated it like a mantra.

'_It doesn't matter what happens to me. Just as long as I get what I want. Even if it's only for a moment.'_

_..._

Cliffhanger! Will Tatsuki give up everything just to get closer to Kotarou? Does the little blonde stand a chance? Or will he be at Tatsuki's mercy? The M rated stuff is on it's way, don't worry.


	3. When Hell Freezes Over

Rated M for yaoi sex scenes (finally!) and swear words. No flames please!

Tatsuki finally makes his move!

...

Kotarou's POV

I yawned long and loud as I headed out of the bathroom. I was exhausted, but if I left my hair wet it would look horrible by morning. That meant that I would have to take extra time flattening it, be late to school, and consequentially ruin my day, possibly my week.

"Argh!" I grumbled as I scrubbed my hair harder with a towel. _'This is all Tatsuki's fault!'_ I sighed. That wasn't at all true… this time at least. Blaming my misfortune on Tatsuki had become second nature. The way he treated my always got on my last nerve, but I couldn't complain because he was constantly saving my ass from trouble. I had to hold it all in, and that was probably bad for my health.

"Damn," I mumbled. For a moment I just stood in the hallway feeling hopeless. Eventually I mustered up the will to return to my room. I started forward but stopped. I felt a chill crawl up my back all the way to my neck. Looked around anxiously, feeling an unexplainable wave of fear pass through me.

My eyes found Tatsuki who was walking up the stairs. The weird feeling disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and old anger resurfaced. I glared up at Tatsuki, feeling the need to vent.

"This is all your fault." I blurted out stupidly. I mentally slapped myself. I probably sounded insane. This wasn't the right way to go about expressing you're anger.

I looked up expecting Tatsuki to have walked right past me, but to my surprise, he stood his ground. He cocked his head and looked curious, an expression totally alien on his features.

"What's my fault," he asked with more softness than I had ever expected; or been prepared for. I had no idea why I had even said anything and now he was asking me to explain it. I gaped for a moment, opening my mouth and then closing it again. I had no clue where to start.

I looked down at my feet and figured silence was the best route. Maybe Tatsuki would give up and walk away. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I looked up and squeaked in shock. Tatsuki's pitch black eyes were only a foot from mine as he hunched over to look at me strait on. He stared in a deep, penetrating way, like he was trying to read me. I stood stone still, unable to move away.

"What's my fault," he said more firmly this time, and maybe it was just my imagination, but he seemed to be moving closer.

"Sh-shut up, freak show!" I cried, backing into the wall, "I don't even know why I bothered saying a damn thing!" I looked away and glared down the hall. _'This is weird even for him. What's he on?'_

"Don't lie," Tatsuki said in a voice startlingly close to me. My head snapped up and I found Tatsuki staring again, with one arm propped against the wall; his right hip just barely grazing my left. "You must have had a reason for saying it. Otherwise you wouldn't have." When assaulted with such obvious logic I became even more flustered.

'_I do have a reason, but… hell I don't understand it!'_ I looked up, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I don't know! I just… when you act like… when you treat me… Fuck! You make me god damn crazy, Tatsuki!" I looked down and tried to regulate my breathing. That probably sounded just as stupid as the first thing. I had no idea what I had wanted to say anymore. All I wanted now was to be in my room and away from this odd feeling and tense atmosphere. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I missed what Tatsuki said next.

"What?" I asked, coming out of my trance.

"I said 'good'," Tatsuki spoke in a soft, deep voice. It almost sounded husky, but I was sure I must have heard wrong. Suddenly Tatsuki lifted his free hand and ran it through my hair. It was such an odd feeling that I froze up, my mouth hanging open.

Tatsuki's hand abruptly changed direction. He ran one long finger along my jaw and gently shut my mouth. It sent such a shock through my system that I gasped in a very non-manly way.

"I like making you crazy," Tatsuki murmured, a sexy grin stretching across his face.

'_Wait, did I just describe Tatsuki as sexy?' _I thought for sure hell had to be freezing over right about now.

All of a sudden, I felt a strange pressure in my brain, almost like someone was tickling me. It sent a strange feeling pulsing down my chest, past my stomach and then, suddenly, something happened that sent my mind reeling.

I felt my dick twitch.

For a few seconds my brain completely stalled. I just couldn't process what had happened. I looked up at Tatsuki, a million questions on my mind that I couldn't ask. I shuddered when I met Tatsuki's gaze. For an instant I thought his eyes were glowing red. But by the time I blinked it had disappeared.

It was then that I realized where Tatsuki's hand was. I gulped and watched, stunned, as his hand ran slowly down my chest and came to a rest at my hip where his thumb worked its way under my shirt and traced lazy circles. I could feel my dick aching and throbbing, sensing that hand just a few inches above it.

As if this wasn't enough to make a normal boy crazy, the next thing that happened certainly would push anyone over the edge.

Tatsuki's hand slowly trailed down my thigh coming within mere centimeters of my tender hard on. Then, the back of his hand just barely brushed up against it. I let out a whiny moan and then clasped my hands over my mouth.

I had clearly lost my mind. That was the only possible answer. I heard a low growl of reply rumble in Tatsuki's chest. I had to choke back another groan. All that was on my mind now was what could possibly happen next.

"Well," Tatsuki said suddenly, making me jump, "sweet dreams, Kotarou." He straightened himself up and walked into his room, closing the door quietly behind him, as if nothing had happened. If I had any sense left I probably would have wondered 'What the fucking hell!' for at least a few minutes, but I didn't have the time.

I bolted down the hall and slammed the door to my room shut, one hand already on my cock. I fell back on to my bed, simultaneously jerking myself off.

"Hah hah," I panted between the moans that escaped my lips, "Holy f-f-f- ahh!" I gasped and threw my head back, pumping for all I was worth.

Since I had already lost my mind, I wasn't surprised at all when I started screaming things I never had before. I only had one goal in mind and every groan brought me closer to it.

"Tat...Tatsuki. Ooooh Tatsuki!"

I was thinking about things I never had before either. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Tatsuki and that damned hand of his. I could picture it taking over. _'I bet he would lick the come off his hand.'_

With that last perverted thought, I came all over myself and collapsed on the bed. I wiped my hand on the mattress and flopped on to my stomach. I closed my eyes immediately and had no trouble falling asleep.

That night I dreamt of little red demons skiing on their pitchforks.

...

I was going to continue on in Tatsuki's point of view... but I think I'll save that for the next chapter.

Please read and review!


	4. The Morning After

Finally chapter 4! Tatsuki's point of view.

Rated M for well, you know.

-

Tatsuki's POV

My mind was working over time as I tried to process everything that had just happened. It started off simply enough. I knew that I would have to corner Kotarou and access his brain. I knew that all I had to do was stimulate the limbic system, a.k.a. the pleasure center, of Kotarou's brain. Just a little gentle probing.

I had no idea it would work so well. All of my careful planning went out the window when I heard that little gasp. I had planned on just stimulating his brain a little, keeping my hand above his chest, and leaving; only giving him a little bit of a nudge at a time. But when he looked into my eyes with such a hazy gaze… I had to touch him more.

I had expected that cold and painful feeling to rush across my skin. I expected to see something horrible, a violent past in the corner of my eye. But, miraculously, I felt nothing; just the heat radiating off Kotarou, and then his soft skin under my thumb.

I heard his breath hitch in his throat. I looked down and saw something that I hadn't been prepared for.

Kotarou was very, very hard.

Only in my wildest dreams had I ever pictured something so… tempting. If I hadn't been turned on already, I certainly was now. As much as I tried, I couldn't stop myself. I had to know I wasn't just imagining things. I lowered my hand slightly and brushed against it as much as I dared. For a moment, terror washed over me. There were a million things that could go wrong. _'Why the hell did I--'_

"Aah!"

I almost jumped at the sound. I looked down at Kotarou and saw a face that I will never forget for the rest of my life: his little pink lips parted into the sexiest shape I had ever seen; his long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks when he closed his eyes; and eyebrows furrowed while he gave into his body's sensations.

I had to get out of there.

"Well, sweet dreams, Kotarou," I said and did my best to walk slowly to my room and shut my door quietly. My hands shook as I fumbled with the clasp on my jeans. No matter what I did I couldn't seem to get them off.

"Dammit!" I growled through my teeth. I glared down angrily at my zipper. All of a sudden, the button shot across the room and hit the wall with a clack. I didn't have the time to be stunned. I yanked everything off at once and fell back into my bed.

I started jerking off and had no trouble picturing Kotarou. This should have been satisfying enough… but an even better idea came to mind.

In the soft light of my room, I turned to face the wall; my knees making the springs creak. I put my hands against the wall, bracing myself. I closed my eyes and let my aura flow outwards, through the wood and around the house. I had no trouble locating Kotarou's mind. I focused my aura in on him and concentrated. The first thing I heard was:

"Ooooh Tatsuki!" I groaned in response and wrapped my hand around my cock. I focused in on his thoughts and was amazed with what I saw. In my mind's eye I saw Kotarou getting pleasured by… me. I got even harder.

'_He's picturing me with out my influence!'_ I lost myself in his thoughts and noises; his pleasures and mine becoming one.

"Uuhn, Kota," I moaned as I quickened the pace of my hand, "I – Oh god, I would make you feel so good! Mmmn! I would lick you clean when we're done! I wouldn't miss a drop!"

Because our thoughts were linked, his subconscious heard me, and his brain immediately supplied the images. I practically felt Kotarou's heartbeat quicken. His pulse and mine thrumming madly together. Our bodies becoming one.

With one last moan, Kotarou collapsed on his bed. I felt his climax as well as my own. I came, hard and sunk back on my knees, my aura returning to me. All I could hear was my ragged breathing and frantic heart beat. I was suddenly alone. I couldn't feel Kotarou's pulse any more. Everything was too quiet and my room felt too big with just me in it. I sighed and flopped down on my bed, absentmindedly wiping my hand on the sheet.

I was overcome with exhaustion. I wanted to turn the light off, but I was suddenly too sleepy. I was about to grudgingly roll off the bed when the lights flicked off. I looked behind me and saw my aura whip back to me. My muscles relaxed as I rolled back over.

'_To hell with Yuuto,' _I thought, _'I could get used to these new powers.'_

Kotarou's POV

The shame I felt the morning after almost killed me. I hoped and prayed I had just had a horrible dream. A nightmare. But no. The moment I woke up everything rushed back to me, clear as a bell. For a moment I just sat there, naked and sticky in bed. I glanced at the digital clock. It read 4:23 A.M. I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon.

With a groan I rolled off the bed and onto the floor. I crawled on my knees to the pile of clean clothes I had dumped in the corner. I rifled through the stack until I found my uniform. It was slightly wrinkled, but I didn't care. I snagged the towel from last night and wrapped it around my waist.

Slowly, I walked to the door. As quietly as I could, I turned the cold, brass knob. For a minute I didn't open the door. I gulped and took deep breaths while my heart hammered in my ears. Then, with all my muscles tight and ready to flee, I pushed the door open a crack. I poked my head out hesitantly, taking in every inch of the hallway. To my relief, it was completely empty. Wasting no time, I dashed to the bathroom door, yanking it open and slamming it shut in a matter of seconds. I panted quietly, resting my back against the wooden door briefly.

I threw my clothes to the floor and jumped in the shower. The water was blistering at first, but it felt good. I dunked my head under the stream and scrubbed furiously, wishing that maybe I could clean away the memories of last night.

I had made it to school with no problems. After I showered and dressed, I made it down the stairs and out the front door just as I heard Tatsuki's door open. Other than the crippling embarrassment that made my face burn, I also was very tired. After all, who wouldn't be exhausted after what I had gone through?

'_I feel so dirty,'_ I though while I trudged to school by myself, the early morning sunshine glistening through the trees. _'Tatsuki's an asshole and he never gives me any respect. What's worse, he's family! Why the hell do I feel this way?'_

Although last night was certainly surprising, I couldn't help but feel that this was a long time coming. There had always been tension between Tatsuki and me… but why? I mean yes, Tatsuki was a jerk, and we don't usually see eye to eye, but I had never done anything to him. And he always comes to my rescue. He wouldn't do that is he hated me. Could it be that he was only mean to me because he was upset about something else? But if that were true, what was he upset about? I knew it probably had something to do with what happened last night… but I shuddered to even recall it.

I didn't want to admit that it felt good. That I liked it. I knew it was wrong and I was supposed to hate it. I wanted to. I wished that I could feel disgusted it, but I couldn't. The guilt on my shoulders just kept getting heavier and heavier with every step I took. I couldn't shake it.

"KOTAROU!!!" I jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"What the hell, Yuuto?!" I shouted, now wide awake. I shrugged out of his grasp and turned to face him. He smiled at me with a wide, toothy grin. Unfortunately, his enthusiasm didn't catch on.

"What's with the gloomy face?" Yuuto asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "It's almost Friday!" I cocked an eyebrow and stared at him in disbelief.

"Is Tuesday your definition of almost Friday?" I asked incredulously.

"Tuesday?" Yuuto said, bewildered, "Isn't today Thursday?"

"Uh, no." I said sarcastically, thrusting out my wrist to show him my watch. Yuuto squinted at the watch, his breath tickling my hand.

"Dude, your clock is like a week ahead," Yuuto said, giving me a sideways glance. I yanked my wrist back hastily.

"This thing is tapped into a satellite, Yuuto. It's not wrong." Yuuto straitened up, a defeated expression on his face.

"So," he started cautiously, "Today really is Tuesday?"

"Yes already!" I huffed impatiently.

"Shit!" Yuuto blurted out, "I was supposed to Sakura-chan at the gate this morning! Come on!" With that, Yuuto started sprinting down the street. I followed after at a slower pace.

It was strange for Yuuto to forget the date. He had so many back to back plans with different girls that he was usually on top of his schedule. I shook my head and ran faster. It was probably nothing. Everyone forgets now and then.

...

Why is Yuuto so forgetful? You'll find that out in the next chapter!

Please read, review and enjoy!


	5. You Make Me Crazy, Too

Finally another installment in this Hands Off! fanfiction! It's been forever but one of my reviewers inspired me to add on to this story.  
Romance begins to brew but tragedy and angst make an appearance as well. What will our boys do?

...

Tatsuki's POV

The walk to school was a quiet one. The rustle of the orange and yellow leaves was my only company. I watched students run past me, rushing to school. I sighed as I passed though the gate. After experiencing the clarity of the morning, I couldn't help thinking that all my effort had been fruitless.

Using my new power, although useful on Yuuto, seemed to have only been detrimental with Kotarou. He had left this morning without so much as a word to me. I could tell that he was avoiding me. But what else would he have done? The drastic incidents of last night had probably sent him reeling.

'_He'll still have to see me in class though,' _I thought. There was no way I would even consider giving up these new powers yet. Something told me that what I had discovered was only the beginning.

I made it to homeroom just in time. The bell rang as I took my seat and looked around. No Kotarou in sight.

'_I guess he _can_ avoid me in class,'_ I thought with annoyance and a tinge of sadness at the same time. I glanced around again out of boredom and realized that the classroom was oddly quiet. It seemed that Yuuto was gone as well. That to me seemed a little more than suspicious. I ground my teeth remembering what a bad influence Yuuto could be. I hoped for his sake he hadn't convinced Kotarou to skip class. I would definitely make him pay.

'_I wonder what they're doing,'_ I thought restlessly. Unwillingly, thoughts of those two together crept into my head. But that was impossible. Yuuto was such a womanizer. For him to make a pass at a boy was unthinkable… then again, Yuuto was one who enjoyed a challenge. And what was more challenging than seducing an innocent, adorable, blonde little-

"Have either of you seen Kotarou?" One classmate asked another, rousing me from my furious thoughts.

"He's with Yuuto in the infirmary," a boy answered. "Didn't you hear that Yuuto collapsed this morning?"

I jumped up suddenly, my chair clattering to the floor. The entire classroom turned to stare but I ignored them. I quickly repositioned my chair and bolted for the door. I bumped into the teacher as I dashed into the hallway. I broke into a sprint, the teacher's calls disappearing behind me.

I flew up several flights of stairs and rounded corners until I made it to the nurse's station, although she wasn't there herself. I walked quietly into the room trying to catch my breath. I headed towards the furthest bed and pulled back the curtain. I looked down to see a slightly pale and unconscious Yuuto. Kotarou was sitting on a stool beside the bed. When he heard the curtain being drawn he turned his head to look up, his eyes growing wide.

"Ta-ta-tatsuki!" He exclaimed, his bottom lip quivering and his cheeks warming to a deep red. I swallowed thickly before grabbing a second stool. I pulled it over and set it beside him, our knees bumping as I sat down. I knew that I would have to proceed normally if I ever wanted Kotarou to stop running from me.

"When did it happen?" I asked, trying to sound calm. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kotarou fidget and watch me with fearful eyes.

"This morning," he answered quietly, his eyes returning to Yuuto. "He just passed out right in front of the gate. I wonder what's wrong with him?"

Concern and sorrow rolled off Kotarou in waves. I didn't need Yuuto's psychic ability to sense that. I turned to look at Kotarou, his golden eyes on the brink of tears.

"Are you really going to cry?" I snapped, feeling jealousy absorb me. "He only fainted. He probably just skipped a meal. It's nothing serious."

"I am not crying!" Kotarou shouted his fists clenched and his anger genuine. He glared at me and I glared back, angry at myself for losing my composure. Angry at Yuuto for hogging Kotarou's affections. Angry at Kotarou for caring so god damn much about everyone other than me.

He turned away indignantly and returned his eyes to Yuuto. The look of grief reappeared and I could only watch in irritation. For a long time we sat there, the minutes passing by awkwardly. Then suddenly Yuuto stirred, a low groan rumbling in his chest before he returned to being still again. This seemed to affect Kotarou. He reached out his hand in an effort to hold Yuuto's.

Something inside me growled and I could feel my aura rise up beyond my control. In an instant black energy escaped from within me and shocked Kotarou's hand making him pull it back and yelp.

Guilt stained my thoughts and I reached out to grab Kotarou's hand. I held it gingerly and checked it for any abrasions.

"L-let go Tatsuki!" Kotarou said warbling voice, trying weakly to pull away. "It was just static or something."

"Or something," I muttered quietly enough to be unheard by Kotarou. I looked up at him and felt myself burn. His eyes seemed misty and he looked at me with alarm and, if I wasn't mistaken, excitement. He bit down on his lip making it turn white around his teeth. I felt my heart rate increase.

I wanted him so badly. Last night had only been a taste of what I really desired. I wanted to watch his face twist in pleasure, to make him hunger for my hands. I wanted to feel his soft skin pressed against me. I licked my lips, unable to resist.

In one fluid motion I pulled Kotarou forward, trapping him against me. I felt his thigh push against my erection and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what he was feeling.

Our faces were only inches apart and I could feel his choppy breath on my chin and throat. My hands slid to the small of his back and I pulled him closer feeling quivers of pleasure as the pressure increased.

"Ta-tatsu…?" was all that Kotarou could manage to utter, his eyes half closed, the blush traveling down his neck. His words were music to my ears. I felt my cock harden and at the same time I wanted Kotarou to be feeing what I was. My aura slipped into Kotarou's brain for the second time repeating what it had done the other night.

Kotarou suddenly gasped and I could feel his arousal against my leg. A moan escaped my lips. I twisted one hand in Kotarou's blonde hair and the other grabbed his ass causing him to squeal. I pulled his head back positioning my lips at his ear.

"You make me crazy, too, Kotarou. So fucking crazy," I whispered, my hot tongue sliding around the shell of his ear. I felt Kotarou's groan rumble from his throat against my cheek.

"Tak-kun," he whispered huskily. Then to my surprise he moved his hand to touch the raised fabric of my pants. I moaned in response wanting more, more, more! I craved his touch like it was the only thing that could keep me alive. I wanted him to myself. All to myself.

But then I heard the squeak of bedsprings.

I opened my eyes and looked over Kotarou's shoulder. There sat Yuuto, his mouth open and his eyebrows raised in surprise, staring at me. I felt a chill pass through me.

I was panicking. If Yuuto uttered even one word Kotarou would turn around and be completely mortified. I couldn't imagine continuing my plans then. Who knows how hard I would have to push Kotarou then? Would I hurt him?

Whatever the case I would have to act quickly.

'_I wont let Yuuto ruin this! No one is taking Kotarou away from me!'_ I thought feeling my aura rumble angrily. In an instant, black energy burst forth from within me. Like lightning it struck impossibly fast, swirling and swirling forward until it reached Yuuto.

With an audible crack it collided with Yuuto's forehead knocking him back down on the bed. Kotarou jumped at the noises and shoved me away from him, looking between Yuuto and me with a confused, ashamed, and slightly terrified expression.

I was about to try to calm him down but then Yuuto started to groan. We both shifted our gazes to him. Yuuto's eyes were wide open, his pupils small as he clutched his head. He was rambling incoherently and paused every once in a while to moan in pain. I glanced over at Kotarou and saw him shaking as he could only stand and stare.

"Go to the office. Find that nurse and get her back here," I said, trying to get Kotarou to shift his focus from Yuuto's delirious state. Kotarou looked at me with wide, frightened eyes.

"Go, Kotarou! Now!" I shouted, knowing that having him stay would only scar him further. With shaky legs Kotarou started jogging out of the nurses office. I stood and began walking towards Yuuto. He heard my movements and his eyes snapped towards me. He immediately jumped out of bed and shoved it towards me, its old wheels squeaking as it moved across the tile floor. I caught it before it hit me but that didn't lessen the shock of what was happening. I continued my advance and Yuuto cowered in the corner.

"Red! RED! _RREEEDD!_' he began shrieking, his arms flailing as he tried in vain to back further into the wall, his eyes unblinking as he stared at me. He was soaked in sweat and I could practically feel the fear rolling off of him. It was like I was cornering an animal. Yuuto was fidgeting and clawing at the walls, trying to find an escape.

It was then that I realized that my aura was still inside his brain. I was sure that I had relinquished my energy a while ago but it was still on the attack without my knowledge. I immediately called it back, hoping that the damage hadn't been permanent.

As soon as my aura was gone Yuuto stilled. He panted and shook his eyes finally moving away from me. I was about to go over and help him up when I saw his eyes roll back in his head. He slumped over and fell to the floor.

Now it was my turn to be still. I could barely breath. I had gone from such a high to such a low in a matter of minutes. The change had left me spinning.

I heard voices and footsteps approaching from the hall. I backed against the wall feeling a cold sweat coat my palms.

What had I done?

...

What _has_ Tatsuki done?  
More in the next chapter :)


End file.
